


Alone in Cerulean Cave

by Prim_Prim



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Prim/pseuds/Prim_Prim
Summary: A friendship between a ghost with too much to say and a champion with no words left to say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is kind of my first fanfic. Well, not really, but my first ship fanfic so, feedback will be very much appreciated.

Cerulean cave, a small cave located next to Cerulean city, most people couldn't care less about it. Some don't even notice it there.

Nobody ever really goes there as it's needed for you to defeat the Elite Four to do so. A feat not many can accomplish. The only living creatures living there are Pokémon.

Doesn't mean that there isn't anything else though. A ghost of a young child, well, not so young anymore, lingers  there. 

Years ago, a car accident happened in Cerulean city before the fences had been added around the water. A car fell off of the ledge, the parents of the child died before rescue could arrive.

His sister's Clefairy managed to get the two over to Cerulean cave, though due to heavy injuries, the child had died soon after too. 

The sister was found soon, her Clefairy attempting to comfort her. She was rescued and bought back to Pallet Town, and was taken in by her Grandfather.

This family had been the Oak family. And that child was Blue Oak.

He'd been stuck at that hellish cave for ten years now. He still grew both mentally and physically, well, at least his appearance did. Which he'd assume would be due to how young he was when he died.

The cave was lonely, the Pokémon could tell he was there, though Electrodes and Psyducks don't really make for good friends.

The only fun there was just watching random kids trying to sneak in only to be kicked out. A few times they successfully got in, he tried to scare them at first, though eventually realized they couldn't see or hear him. After which he gave up.

Though sometimes their Pokémon would notice him, that was always fun.

Today was just like any other, just sitting around, looking at a Ditto miserably failing at imitating him since y'know. He's kinda dead at the moment.

Suddenly, a trainer with a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder came in. Which is weird as he was pretty sure the guard was there earlier. Well, it is pretty late, the guard might've left.

Though before he could do anything, it seemed that the Pikachu noticed him as it jumped into it's trainers bag. To which the trainer also seemed confused by.

The small electric mouse eventually pulled some weird goggles out, to which the trainer seemed even more confused by, but sighed and wore them anyways. Nothing happened.

The trainer looked back to the Pikachu. Who just sighed and decided to light up the cave, considering it was night, the cave was much darker then usual.  
..  
..  
..

"...!!"

The trainer backed away a bit, staring at Blue in shock. Who seemed to be just as shocked by being noticed after so long. 

"..Red?"


	2. Silence in Cerulean Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue encounters somebody after ten years, unfortunately though, that somebody happens to be an idiot.

The trainer stepped back, a bit confused, "...?"

"Don't give me that look!", Blue said, crossing his arms, a little annoyed. Though still relieved to see a familiar face.

He and Red used to be friends before the accident, well, more of rivals. Both of them could get a bit, competitive, at times. Though they still somewhat got along.

There was also this third kid, though she was a bit weird. But she was the one who got the two into Pokémon.

Anyways, back to the present.

Red still hadn't realized who the ghost was, while his Pikachu was just attempting to attack it. Keyword, attempt.

"Haha, very funny. Just drop the act already, Red.", Blue said, started to get more agitated by Red's behavior.

"...??", Just more silence was given to him in return. He responded with a groan, "Seriously, you forgot me already!?", He said, facepalming.

"It's me, Blue, ring any bells?", Blue said, letting out a sigh, can ghosts let out sighs?? Though, anyways, he didn't really want to just straight up tell Red who he was.

"...!", Red, now finally realising who he was, though now suspicious. I mean, anybody would be suspicious if they saw some random teenager saying that they're their childhood friend from ten years ago.

"Seriously!? Do you want me to like, prove it or something?", Blue said, now floating upside down. Finally, receiving a nod.

He sighed, annoyed, but smiled a little, "Alright, I accept your challenge!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme' feedback!


End file.
